Blake
Blake was created and owned by Smartpup Chase76 Bio Blake as a young wolf was trained to be a fighter by his parents and he was really good at it and then his training great more and more tougher as he moved to the Tree region and then was left by his parents at the age of 12, but he got stronger and stronger with each day. He is also a Pseudo Beast Carrier. Appearance Blake is a Wolf with Grey fur, but his chest has a red streak running down it. His eyes are a light red color. He stands at 5 foot 9 inches tall. In the regular world Blake wears a long sleeve Black shirt with Silver sweatpants and Red shoes. Spring&Summer: In the Summer and Spring in the Coltarian World, Blake wears a light blue sleeveless shirt and a pair of green and black stripped cargo shorts and black finger-less leather gloves on his hands and wears grey boots on his feet Fall&Winter: Blake wears a Black Leather jacket with a white t-shirt underneath it and Dark Blue jeans. And he also has a pair of Brown boots. Personality Blake is powerful, smart, and intelligent. He loves to help out around his region to keep it clean and free from any type of harm. He does have a strong scene of getting angry and if you do anger him then you should be prepared for a fight. Powers & Abilities Since Blake is normally a forest animal at heart so his Beast Transformation would turn him into a much larger and angrier wolf Martial Arts: Blake has a couple forms of Martial Arts training Cloning: Blake can clone himself if he needs to, but since he normally relies on his Martial Arts fighting style he doesn't really use it. Beast Transformation 1: If Blake gets extremely angry he would then start to channel his beast powers and his anger and rage will be let out on his Enemy normally in a loud howl Wooden Stake: Blake can summon a large wooden stake to rise from the ground and throw at an opponent and pin the opponent to a tree Healing Hands: He uses his hands to help heal a injured parter, and when he does it his eyes glow a soft Pink color. He has control of the forest and trees Crush His crush is Tori. He and her sparred in the Tree region one day and he started to gain a strong love connection to her. Family Michelle and George- Mother and Father Shannon- Younger Sister Austin- Cousin Tori- Mate/Wife Torina and Drake: Daughter and Son Kodi- Brother-In-Law More coming Quotes "Maybe I am or maybe I aren't only time will tell" "You know...You aren't that bad" "Back away from the Tree...Or pay the price.." "Fight you!? Heh, I've met things ten times more scarier then you!" Facts Left alone a young age with a list of instructions on what type of exercises to do each day Parents raised him for a while but as a "present" for his 12th Birthday he was dumped in the forest and left alone As his bigger wolf form his eyes go from a light red to a deeper red His and Shannon's last name is Hatcher Category:Smartpup Chase76 Characters Category:Powerful warriors Category:Powerful Category:Male Category:Wolf Category:Protagonist